I'm So Not In Love
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Roxas is denying his feelings about Axel and the muses decides to help him. SongFic! Dedicated to Akio Youko. Happy AkuRoku Day!


Hello everyone. Surkura's here! i'm just so happy because i finally get to celebrate AkuRoku day! I got into them last year, but it was a few days after AkuRoku day, so i missed it, and i was determined not to miss this one. I was inspired to do this from another fanfiction called 'I'm not a girl' by Akio Youko'. It was a songfic, and even though i rarely read them, this one was good enough to give me a head start to make my first ever song fic! So this is somewhat dedicated to her. If you readers have a problem with it, just say it and if i have enough, i'll take it off. But as for now, it's staying up. It's easy to follow along. Just Picture Roxas in Meg's place in **_'Hercules'_**

**_BOLD_**- The muses  
_italics- _Roxas

I Own Nothing! Nothing at All!  
Enjoy.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he sat on the edge of the fountain. He's been stuck with a mission to capture heartless around the Olympic Coliseum, yet he had yet to see any. He was about to go before he looked at the muse statues. He knew they were alive, but it still crept him out. But right by them was a pan… a golden pan holding a small, yet strong flames. The blonde walked closer to it with interests. His eyes draped down lovingly as he stared at it, a face instantly appearing in his mind.

Axel.

The pyromaniac's green perfect green eyes with teardrop tattoos beneath them and fiery hair matching along with his warm hearted smile and even warmer laugh. Long arms that was longing to be embraced in or to be embrace and soft lips that were just calling for him to-

Holy Shit!?

Roxas shook his head and stepped back. Axel is just a friend. A really good friend that would do anything for him. A really hot friend that looks sexy in a - damn it! He did it again.

Roxas sighed as he stepped back.

_My mind is on him yet again.  
__He has me hook and I know that, but  
__That stupid redhead isn't worth it  
He's nothing to me and that's a huge fact._

The muses turned their heads in Roxas direction with evil smirks as they got into the beat. Sure, they knew it wasn't Megara, but how can they turn down an offer on a person who's denying everything yet again.

_**Who'd'ya think you're fooling  
He's your definite bright fire.  
Why you keep denying  
That smile that sends your soul up higher **__(Oh, No___)**  
-up. You can't conceal it  
He's you're only heat to your  
Body, Soul, and Mind**_

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should've known this was going to happen. It always happens. That's how Zexion got together with Demyx. But he's not them and they're certainly not right… right?

_No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!**  
You long for him. Don't you dare do pretend.**  
You're mistaken. I am so not in love._

Roxas growled as he walked on by. The muses were following him everywhere and… and bringing that pan with the flame along with them! Why can't they go bug someone else? Damn world. His eyes caught onto the flames, then he turned away before the picture of the redhead reappears in his mind, ending in a little blush.

_That pyromaniac's a big problem  
__Always tryin' to grab me__  
And sure, it feels a little good, but  
It will never work out, why can't he see?_

_**Why you keep denying  
How strong that you're really feeling  
Fire burning brightly  
-In your heart, where your feelings growing  
Boy, just face the facts now.  
Turn that pride down  
You know you got, got, got it bad. **__(Leave me alone______)_

The smallest muse waved the flame in front of Roxas' face. The blonde blushed a bit, re-calling what he said in his verse about Axel grabbing him and wonders did he really mean it… of course not! He moved away, not caring that he pissed off the muses and that they're now going to bother him more.

_I have no heart. I can't feel any love.**  
That's so bullcrap. You know well you're in love.**  
That cannot be. There's no way I'm in love!**  
You might be blind, but truths shines, you're in love. **_

Roxas growled as he sat back down on the edge of the fountain he was at earlier. He covered his ears to try to lock out the music, the singing… his own thoughts about the whole situation. He didn't want to hear them because… because it's not true! It's so not true… right?

_You guys ain't right! I won't say it!  
Not even a might! I won't say it!_

The muses moved the pan with the flame right next to Roxas so he could feel the heat and not get burned. They all smiled, knowing that they have completed their mission

_**Don't you be proud. It's okay to feel love.**_

Roxas felt the heat and looked down at the flame. He smiled as he laid down on the edge, on hand in the water and watching the flame with deep intensity and love as it reminded him of a certain redhead. He sighed a lovely sigh.

_Fine_______  
I will admit… I'm so deeply in love______

Roxas smiled as he yarned, the warm and calmness of the flames putting him to sleep. A figure walked over to the sleeping blonde. Taking his hood off, the person smiled as green eyes were fixed on Roxas. "You really are something else." The man chuckled, rubbing his hand through his spiky red hair. "Guess that's what makes me so deeply in love with you, too."

* * *

Yeah, i know. Ending sucks. Reviews will be nice so i can know rather to make another song fic or not.

Surkura's Out, Bitches. Love Ya! ;3


End file.
